evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Sensing Weaknesses and Opportunities/Gallery
Gallery Images Krudsky plotting to steal the Goblin Scepter.jpg|Krudsky seeing the magical Goblin Scepter as a perfect opportunity to regain his fame. ursula opportunity.png|The conniving Ursula seeing Ariel's disobedience as the key to King Triton's downfall. randall sensing an opportunity.png|Randall Weems sensing an opportunity to report the Recess gang to Ms. Finster. toht discovering the map.jpg|The scheming Arnold Ernst Toht sensing the perfect opportunity to find the Lost Ark of the Covenant after the headpiece to the Staff of Ra is branded into his hand. Strasser_Revenge.jpg|Andrei Strasser deciding to go to America to see Joe, seeing the perfect opportunity to get revenge on the ape for biting his fingers off. Happy Chapman and Wendell looking at Odie's poster.jpg|Happy Chapman and Wendell noticing a lost poster of Odie, which Chapman decides to take advantage of so he can overshadow his brother Walter. Gaston oppotunity.jpg|Gaston sees Maurice's "fantasies" of Belle being imprisoned by a Beast as a way to get Belle to marry him by throwing Maurice into the asylum. Hades deducing Meg is Herc's weakness.jpg|Hades unwittingly convinced by Meg haven fallen in love with Hercules that she is Herc's weakness. Ruber seeing his opportunity.jpg|Ruber seeing his chance to snatch Excalibur upon learning from Bladebeak that Kayley and Garrett are following Ayden, who knows where the sword is. ratcliffe sensing an opportunity.png|Governor Ratcliffe sensing an opportunity to wage war on the Powhatans after hearing that they captured John Smith. shan yu opportunity.png|Shan Yu examining a child's doll, all the while sensing a village in the Tung-Shao Pass as an opportunity to bring down the Imperial Army and get to the Emperor. facilier sensing an opportunity.png|Dr. Facilier sensing Prince Naveen as an opportunity to get his hands on the LaBouff fortune. Rumpelstiltskin scensing opportunity.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin beginning to form a devious plan from eavesdropping on Shrek's ranting of his days of being a "real" ogre. Captain Gutt's evil laugh.jpg|Captain Gutt hearing from Silas of the four castaways at sea, seeing this as a perfect chance for new recruits. Jenner opportunity.jpg|Jenner sensing the perfect opportunity to ensure that he and the other rats remain in the rose bush. McLeach figures out Cody's weakness.jpg|Percival McLeach deducing that Marahute's eggs are Cody's weakness on the eagle's whereabouts. Arthur detecting Ralph's insecurity.png|Arthur detecting Wreck-It Ralph's insecurity to exploit it. scar opportunity.png|Scar seeing Simba's disobedience and naivety as a perfect opportunity to get rid of him so he can claim the throne. barnaby opportunity.png|Barnaby sensing the perfect opportunity to get rid of Tom-Tom Piper so he can have Bo Peep as his bride - by framing him for pig-napping to get him banished to Bogeyland. shatter opportunity.png|Shatter sensing Bumblebee's signal, giving her the perfect opportunity to seek out the location of Optimus Prime's whereabouts. hook opportunity.png|Captain Hook seeing Jane's failure to fly as an opportunity to use her in his plot to capture Peter Pan. Videos The Secret Of NIMH Jenner Before The Council|Jenner secretly sensing his perfect opportunity to ensure that he and the other rats remain in the rose bush. 10) Movie CLIP - Greetings from Planet Earth! (2001) HD|King Goobot sensing the perfect opportunity to capture the adults of Retroville to offer as human sacrifices to Poultra.t Peter Pan - Captian Hook Mr Smee|Captain Hook seeing Peter Pan banishing Tinker Bell due her jealousy of Wendy as a perfect opportunity to find out Pan's hideout. Category:Galleries